


Stitches Bitches

by orphan_account



Series: Homestuck X OC [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Uhhhhhh I'm fucking tired :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gamzee calls you up while your sleeping and over worries you...Just how will you react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches Bitches

**Author's Note:**

> Throw me a Holla if you got any ideas
> 
> Next will be Lilith X Grand Highblood
> 
> Also I couldn;t put meulins quirk at the front of her text it fucked up the story when I tried to upload it

Lilith and Meulin were walking towards the all too familiar hive due a call from a certain clown named Gamzee.

“Gamzee i? It really nece??ary for me and Meulin to go?” he cackled on the phone 

“YeAh wIcKeD SiS It iS HuRrY YoUr mOtHeRfUcKiNg fInE AsS OvEr hErE” you sighed and hung up looking over to meulin who smiled at you.

“?o Meulin anything exciting happen lately?” the cat troll shook her head  
“ not really~ i've b33n purring that tavros and my meowrail get together~ i sooo ship them!” Lilith giggled 

“You and your ?ip? Meulin…” she giggled

“speaking of ships i'm purring that you and the troll i ship you with get together~!” blushing Black lilith coughed as they arrived to see gamzee waiting there with a lazy grin on his face.

“WhAt's uP MoThErFuCkErS? gLaD YoU FiNaLlT FuCkInG MaDe iT” you rolled your eyes 

“Gam, do you have any idea what time it i? I wa? A?leep~!” the clown shrugged it off and dragged meuling somewhere else much to the cat trolls surprise.

Lilith walked in anways finding Kurloz sat on the sofa she sat next to him “Kurloz? I? ?omething wrong?” the mute troll lifted his head lips bleeding and lips swollen “Oh My Goodne?? Kurloz….What happened?!” you panicked cupping his face.

He winced but tried to give you a smile signing to you “ThIs mOtHeRfUcKeR MaY HaVe aN InFeCtIoN WiCkEd sIs…” you rolled your eyes standing up and grabbing some medical supplies.

“May have? It’s an infection kurloz it mean? No ?ticthin up your mouth until it’? Completely gone, you hear me?” He nodded blushing lightly as she leaned in close to wipe the blood off before using disinfectant to clean the wound hugging him gently “Pl...Plea?e….Don’t worry me like thi? Again….when Gamzee called I thought it wa? ?omething far...far...wor?e…” she sobbed lightly black staining his clothes as he held her tightly.

“ThIs...tHiS MoThErFuCkErS SoRrY...I DiDn't kNoW YoU CaReD AbOuT Me tHaT FuCkInG MuCh....” his voice was itchy sounding and scratchy from lack of use she hit his chest.

“OF COUR?E I CARE ABOUT YOU….I….I’m flu?hed for you….” his eyes widened as he lifted her face up looking into embarrassed black eyes he pressed his lips softly to hers and she blushed wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

He pulled away “MoThErFuCkInG FlUsHeD FoR YoU LiL' mAmA” 

“Flu?hed for you too Kurloz…<3”


End file.
